


Lies are not your thing Mike

by Kotokk_Bennedict



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokk_Bennedict/pseuds/Kotokk_Bennedict
Summary: "Who needs such a piece of garbage?"
Relationships: Michael Afton/John
Kudos: 12





	Lies are not your thing Mike

My name is Michael Afton, I'm 14 years old and I killed my brother...In our world, everyone has a tattoo with the name of their soulmet,I Don't have a tattoo on my wrist.Although why am I surprised?Who needs trash like me?Who needs someone who cuts?Who needs someone who killed their brother? That's right, no one.My mother and my father divorced,and I stayed with my father, but he rejected me...My parents even abandoned me!My sister is missing!I want to die...John was right, trash like this has no right to be happy.  
***  
My name is John...I was just dumped by my Soulmate because she loved someone else...and the tattoo on my wrist is gone.

***  
Michael was standing on the edge of the bridge,nothing holding him back in this life,so why not die?He started to jump, but a hand held him back...the hand of the one who called him trash  
John:Are you crazy?!  
Michael:You said yourself that trash like me has no right to be happy!  
John:I told you so!  
Michael:So why are you stopping me?!Let me go!If I don't have the right to be happy, why should I stay?  
John:For your Soulmate  
Michael: pH.. For whom?I don't have one  
John:Lies are not your thing Mike - said the guy pointing at Michael's wrist, Mike only looked at it when he saw the name "John" on his wrist  
John:Let me heal the wound in your heart Mike


End file.
